What I Thought it Would Be
by CereCere17
Summary: Usagi has the perfect life with her boyfriend Mamoru, but what happens when fate takes a twist and maybe for the best. Someones there to comfort Usagi and make her happy again. I suck at summaries sorry Please R
1. What a wake up call

What I thought it would be  
  
Claim. Nothing  
  
I hate Mamoru he pisses me off cause he thinks he's so smart and handsome. Motoki is so much better and he can make milkshakes!!!! O baby!  
  
Usagi groggily woke up to the sound of a very pissed off cat.  
  
"Do you plan to sleep you life away? Luna yelled at her.  
  
"But Luna I was having the most wonderful dream, Mamoru and I were getting married." Usagi replied still in her own fantasy.  
  
"You have a scout meeting at 4:30 p.m. don't be late, Rei's doing a fire reading on our new enemy."  
  
"Yea Yea I know."  
  
"That means don't be late! Luna yelled as Usagi jumped in to the shower.  
  
In the shower Bunny still thought of Mamoru. *Maybe I'll see him at the arcade because he always goes to see Motoki; she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and put on a of Abercrombie jeans, blue polo with a little moose in the right hand corner and shoved her feet into her new Iversons. As she started toward the door grabbing her corduroy jacket lined with fur Luna yelled to her "Don't be late!!"  
  
"I know I know." She replied, she didn't really care. With a slam she was gone.  
  
Luna thought to herself with do I even bother with that girl; she needs to learn responsibility and grow up if she is going to be our future queen.  
  
Bunny skipped down towards the arcade maybe I'll stop by the park just to walk around and maybe I'll see Minako chasing some boy! She laughed to herself. But happiness turned to a heart-wrenching sight.  
  
Sorry to leave you guy at cliffhanger even though you know what's going to happen. Please Review I'll right next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews!!!! Love ya guys who read this!!!!! 


	2. How could you?

What I thought it Would Be  
  
Claim: Some Sailor Moon Tapes and that's about it  
  
On with the show: The song in this chappy is "Miracle Maker" from Digimon Froniter.  
  
Chapter 2: How could you?  
  
She saw Mamoru her love, her future husband embracing and passionately kissing her best friend Rei. She couldn't comprehend what she saw. If you thought Niagara Falls had a lot of water it is a puddle compared Usagi's tears. Her lovely bright blue eyes that were full of love, kindness and mischief, were now deep dark blue. Her never-ending stare was filled with hate, betrayal and yet sadness. All she did was run; run to the Crown Arcade Center.  
  
"Usagi what's the matter?" "I've never seen you this worked up." Motoki told her.  
  
"Mo.. She couldn't finish her word she was choking on tears.  
  
Motoki dropped his broom and embraced her with passion.  
  
"Usako you need to tell me what happened." Motoki asked.  
  
All Usagi could get out was Rei, Mamoru and park.  
  
"Oh Usa that's terrible, how could he ever do that to you, I mean he was like your prince."  
  
That made Usagi cry even louder and harder because Mamoru was her prince and he was the future King Endymion. She would be Neo-Queen Serenity; they would have a beautiful daughter. Her heart pushed against her chest so hard that she thought she was going to burst. Everything was fading away before she knew it she was blacked out.  
  
When she woke up she was in her bedroom. In her head she thought she had that worst nightmare in her life until she knew it was reality when her mom, Ikoku came in asking how she was because Motoki had brought her home saying you dropped something on the floor and pulled your head back up and hit it on the bottom of the table.  
  
Usagi knew it was a lie because if Motoki told her mom the truth she would be concerned and Usagi wouldn't want that.  
  
"Usagi it's almost 4:19" Ikoku shouted while heading out of her room.  
  
Luna was nowhere in sight she probaly went to Minako's house to see Artemis. Usagi when downstairs to get some food, all that crying had taken a toll on her. She grabbed the usual a cola, muffin, over ten satsumas and a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Ben and Jerry's were usually not eaten at once. Usagi was so sad she thought her fourth love would cheer her up.  
  
(AN: Her loves. 1. Mamoru 2. Chibi-Usa 3. Her friends and family)  
  
She plopped on the couch, flipped on the T.V. and what had to be on was a new music video:  
  
Kotae o sagashiteta yo Bokura wa "tadashii" no darou katte ne Kachinokoru koto shika Tadoritsuku michi wa nai  
We were searching for the answer I wonder, are we "right?" Winning and going on Is the only path to go  
  
Kotoba o shinjiru ni wa Kokoro o minukanakya ikenai ne Hitomi ni yadosu mirai Kimi to nara ikeru kai?  
To believe in words You must figure out your heart The future that dwells in your eyes If we're with you can we go there?  
  
Aisuru koto o Osorenai nara Sono ryoute o Kagayaki ni kazashite  
If you don't fear love Then hold your hands in light  
  
Shine on! Shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Subete wa kimi de hajimaru Kimi ga nozomu naraba Sekai wa kawaru hazu sa Go shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Aratanaru bouken no tobira Kimi ga tataku naraba Kotae wa otozureru sa  
Shine on! Shine on! Miracle Maker Everything starts with you If you wish so, the world will change Go shine on! Miracle Maker If you knock on The door of new adventures, the answer will come  
  
"Seigi" o kimeru mono wa Kimi ga ikite kita jikan no shitsu Dakara dare to datte Wakeaeru wake ja nai  
What determines "justice" Is the quality of the times when you lived So there's no reason To share it with just anyone  
  
Soredemo shinjiru no wa Yuujou no tame nanka ja nai Kimi o shinjitai to Kokoro ga sakebu kara  
Nevertheless, we believe Not just for friendship It's because our hearts are calling out That they want to believe in you  
  
Tsunagarete yuku Tamashiitachi yo Itoshisa kara Hanarezu ni tsuyoku  
The spirits connecting together Because of love, they won't separate and be strong  
  
Shine on! Shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Kiseki wa kimi o matteru Kimi ga sakebu naraba Toki sae ashi o tomeru Go shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Hitomi ni chikara o komero Kimi ga koko ni iru to Shoumei sureba ii nda  
Shine on! Shine on!  
  
Miracle Maker A miracle is waiting for you If you yell, even time will stop in its tracks Go shine on! Miracle Maker Draw power into your eyes We'd like it if you prove that you're here  
  
Shine on! Shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Subete wa kimi de hajimaru Kimi ga nozomu naraba Sekai wa kawaru hazu sa Go shine on! Mirakuru meikaa Aratanaru bouken no tobira Kimi ga tataku naraba Kotae wa otozureru sa  
Shine on! Shine on!  
  
Miracle Maker Everything starts with you If you wish so, the world will change Go shine on! Miracle Maker If you knock on The door of new adventures, the answer will come  
  
She couldn't let Rei and Mamoru get away with this. She stood up leaving her food and ran towards the door grabbing her keys.  
  
Thanks a bunch for reading this chapter please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
